


"Punching bag" - [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine: Imagine: You had a fight with Steve. He leaves and takes out his frustration on his punching bag. You look for him after a while to try and fix it, but there’s still a lot of tension in the atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Punching bag" - [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_-He’s always around you when I’m not which is… always lately!_

_-Oh my god, he’s a freaking co-worker, Steve!_

_-He gets to see you every single day while I’m always with the Avengers._

_-Really? You’re gonna play the A-card with me? You think I don’t know that?! I’ve been nothing but understanding since the first day we started dating. It’s not like I would ask you to leave the Avengers._

_-You’re alone in this house most of the time, Y/N. It’s my fault and it’s not fair to you._

You groan in frustration.

- _I’M A BIG GIRL! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF._

_-And I’m an old-fashioned man who wants nothing but to provide the protection and attention you deserve… I’m failing and now this guy’s trying to take over and you know what? I don’t blame him._

Steve never really lost his composure, you did. He could be furious and he’d just have a serious look on his face but look calmed, you, you raise your tone and whatnot… both of you had been arguing for a while and you were already tired.

_-I am perfectly fine with the fact that you are an Avenger, for the 20 th time. The time we get to spend is enough for me as long as I know you’re doing what you love. You’re a hero, Steve and I’m a loner. It’s no big deal._

Steve looks away deep in thought then looks at you with a sad frown.

 _-Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to move in with me…_ -He says in a quiet tone.

Those words hurt you. You close your eyes and sigh in frustration burying your face in your hands.

You take a minute before looking at him.

_-No…I can’t believe you fucking said that… You know what? Maybe you’re right, maybe this will go to hell and I’ll end up with someone else very soon._

You leave and lock yourself in the bedroom.

A couple of hours pass and you hear loud sounds coming from the basement. You know Steve has gone there to let out his frustration with that punching bag of his. You walk to the basement door and put your ear to it.

You hear Steve punching and grunting. He was really angry and getting it out of his system in the only way he knew. You debate whether or not to go in.

You slowly open the door and see him in action.

He senses you and quickly turns around.

You both stare at each other. He’s panting.

You sigh.

_-Listen… I don’t like fighting with you, Steve._

He starts to remove the bandages of his hands as you keep speaking.

_-Bringing that guy up was neither here nor there… I’m sorry._

He looks at you, carefully.

_-I’m sorry too, Y/N. I was jealous… I feel like I neglect you a lot lately, and I don’t like that. You’re the woman I love and I couldn’t bare it if…_

He stopped talking when he saw you moving closer to him.

You slowly reached his hands to help him remove the rest of the bandages. You give a half smile.

- _Why don’t you just… shut up and kiss me?_ –You say in a whisper.

He tries to hide an evident smile.

_-I’m all sweaty…_

You stand on your toes and press your lips against his. He holds you steady with an arm around your waist.

 _-Let’s take a shower then-_ you say smiling suggestively.

In one quick motion He lifts you up and carries you upstairs.


End file.
